I Remember
by forever-stained-crimson
Summary: Dannys world goes up in flames. Literally. with no home or family, and an evil fruitloop after him he runs away. when he crash lands in jump city he discovers what it truly means to be a hero
1. I Remember

**Here is a new story for you all..think of this as a little preview into the true story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or TT**

* * *

_**I Remember**_

I remember

I remember the day the world caught on fire

The day my life ended

I remember the chaos

The screams of agony

Ashes drifting through the air

The suffocating smell of the smoke

I remember the blood

The ground painted crimson

Forever crimson

But worse of all

I remember

The death

The white skeletons of babies

The red splatter of blood

The orange burn of the fire

The yellow glow of the ruins

The black chalk of the ashes

The silver gleam of the moon

The eyes of the children

Filled with despair

The howls of agony

Ringing through the air

The hushed tears from their eyes

The silent prayers from their mouths

The broken frames of their bodies

I remember

The day I failed

I remember

The day I ran

The day they died

The day I was left alone

I remember

The day my world became a living hell

* * *

**Good? Bad? Is it good for a little sneak peak? I won't know until you R&R so…**

**CLICK THE BUTTON!...please?**


	2. Crash Landing

**I am sooooooooooo sorry guys for not updating. I know this is short but I will update later today or tomorrow latest to make up for it. If you want to know why I was gone for so long read the AN at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Bite me**

* * *

_**Crash Landing**_

He was flying. Flying away from his past. Escaping from a future that was never supposed to happen. Running from a man who wanted him. Leaving behind not only his life, but who he once was. He was no longer a hero. He was flying.

He was screaming. Screaming because of loss. His mind was crippled, breaking down. He was alone. His screams were not what one could hear, but what you could see. In his eyes, in his smile, in his voice. You could see it. A poor boy trying to put on a mask. A mask of happiness and a mask of life. He may look like any normal young boy but on the inside, he was screaming.

He was crying. Crying because they were all gone. Torn away in the most gruesome way possible. They lay there, blank eyes burned into his mind, the life forever gone. He remembered their screams. Their screams as they found him, lying in a pool of his own blood, not moving. He remembered the tears they shed as they healed him. He remembered his family, with nothing but a simple gun fighting for him. He remember them falling, just before his friends. He even remembered their last words, said to him last the last of their breaths left them and their tears dried. _We love you Danny. Stay safe._ He was crying.

He was tired. Tired of flying. Tired of screaming. Tired of crying. He was tired of trying. He was tired of having to go through his life like this. The hurt ant the pain, in a never-ending cycle. He wanted it to end. He wanted to be at peace. He wanted rest. He was tired.

He was falling. No longer able to keep himself up, he fell. The last of his strength depleted, he allowed the darkness to consume him. For he knew that if he welcomed it, he would be with them once again, if only for a moment. He would be welcomed with open arms and smiles of joy, for in their last moments of life, he knew they forgave him. And with that final thought he let the black void consume him. He was falling.

As this young man, a hero and savior to us all, allowed himself to slip away, he put his life in the hands of fate. Fate has its own ways of doing things, whether its allowing the world to be destroyed, or bringing us all together. And as fate took into account this young man and his life, it changed his destiny. No longer would he be hunted and hated, but worshiped. He would become one of the most heroic people the world has ever seen. In this moment fate placed him in the hands of not one, but five teens. They would insure his safety and his life. For when he woke up in the medical bay of their tower, he would not only find a home, but love and acceptance. After all, sometimes a hero needs to be saved too.

_I Remember The Pain_

* * *

_**Ok so this is why I was gone. I was doing something called The Event in Orlando where they come to wherever you live, in my case N.Y and hold auditions. They pick the top five people out of each age group of all of the people they have seen and send them to Orlando. There we audition for agents and managers, have a red carpet, runway, and meet a few celebrities. We met some people from Disney and nick and then we had callbacks. I had 15 of them so I had meetings to go to, and just when I get back home, one of the agents had me meet some other of his friends to see if they wanted to sign a contract.**_

_**That's all. If you want to know more about this or sign up yourself, you can find it on Facebook (which I don't own XP) plz read and review bye!**_


End file.
